The Egyptian Sun
by grim500
Summary: what happens when Jeremy is a prince and Aelita is a slave girl ? find out inside first ever fic
1. Chapter 1

Whilst walking down the hall the prince of Egypt Jeremy was wondering what the new slaves might look like. They were being shipped from a distant land and his father the king had given him the job of counting how many there were, to see if any had escaped on the journey.

He got to the courtyard where all the slaves were lined up and he counted them. There were 42 in total although he hated the fact that the slaves were treated like dogs he had to follow his orders. The guard then called over "my lord there is still one left in the cart but she is unconscious!"

"Take her to the doctor and report back to me when she has recovered!" he shouted over to the guard.

He then left for his bedchamber to try and get some sleep. Even though it was midday he felt exhausted.

When he arrived at his bedchamber he went over to his bed, which was the size of four kings, sized beds he laid on top of the bed and went into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later he was awaken by knocking on his door. He got up off of the bed and walked towards the door to answer it. When he opened the door he found the guard he had spoken to earlier that day.

"My lord the slave girl has awoken. Do you wish to see her?" the guard asked

"Yes bring her here I would like to see if she is alright" Jeremy instructed the guard

After ten minutes or so the guard came back and led the girl into Jeremy's bedchamber to only find that Jeremy had fallen asleep.

"I will leave you two alone," said the guard as he left the room. The girl stood there not knowing what to do so she sat down in a chair and just waited.

After an hour or so Jeremy woke up and got out of his bed. He then heard a faint noise.

"Emm" came the voice

Jeremy looked over to find the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was a girl with a brown Hessian dress with no sleeves that cut off just above the knee, she had short pink hair and the face of an angle.

"Hello" said Jeremy after about a minute of looking "who are you?" he asked with a smile as not to frighten her

"I…I'm…I" she replied timidly

"Its okay no one is going to hurt you" he reassured her while taking a few steps closer to her "now then, what's your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now then, what's your name?"

"My . . . my name is . . . Aelita" she replied still scared

"Aelita, that's a pretty name. So how did you come to be here?" Jeremy questioned

"S . . . Soldiers came to our village and burnt it" she then looked to the ground and whispered "then they . . . did things to me" she pulled down the rim of her dress and looked at her feet

"Oh I see," said Jeremy feeling ashamed. "Well then I'm going to sort a nice room for you and then tomorrow we can go into the market and buy you some proper clothes!" he commanded to no one in particular, to which Aelita gave a small smile

"GUARD!" he yelled

"Yes my lord" said the guard as he came through the door

"I want you to take Aelita here to the royal guest chamber" commanded Jeremy

"But my lord that room is for people of importance not common filth like her!" yelled the guard pointing towards Aelita

"You say that about her again, I'll have you executed! Now do as I say!" he growled

"Yes my lord" bowed the guard as he left taking Aelita with him

The next day came and Jeremy was on his way out of his bedchamber door when he saw Aelita at the door.

"Aelita what are you doing here?" he asked shocked

"Well you said we were going the market," she said looking at the floor

"Emm . . . yes the market yes we are" he was able to say after realisation sunk in

"Jeremy what's it like?" she asked whilst walking down the hallway

"What's what like?" he questioned

"To be a prince," she replied

"Well it's good I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" she answered

"Here we are Aelita, the market place"

"Wow it's big"

"Now then first were going to get you some clothes" he said as he walked towards one of the stalls "how much are these garments" he asked the shop keeper while indicating to a rack of beautiful dresses

"Those my prince are one gold coin each" said the shop keeper smiling

"I'll take them all, my guard will collect them later" instructed Jeremy pulling out a bag of gold. "Here you are twelve pieces, thank you and goodbye," he said whilst leaving that stall to move to another location.

"Thank you Jeremy" smiled Aeileta

"No problem, so do you want to have a look around for anything else?"

"No can we just go back, I want to go to my room," she said sadly looking at the floor

"You miss your home, don't you?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Well then lets go home" he then walked her back to the palace

Jeremy was walking down the hallway to the grand library. He had a question and he needed an answer. When he arrived at the library he found who he was looking for.

"Ei I have a question and I cant figure out the answer to it," explained Jeremy

"Well then tell me the question," replied Ei

"Emm . . . say you had a bird that was wild but now you want to keep it as a pet but the bird wanted to be free again but you had grown so attached to it that you couldn't let it go. What would be best for the bird?"

"If you truly loved that bird then you would let it go"

Jeremy had a lot to think about. He had been walking for 3 hours strait and he didn't know where he was anymore. Before he knew it he had ended up at Aelita's bedchamber door. He had something important to ask her and it couldn't wait so he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Coming" came Aelita's voice "Oh hello Jeremy," she said with a smile when she opened the door

"Aelita I have to ask you something and it is very important," he explained

"What is it Jeremy?" she asked

"Aelita do you like it here?"

"Yes it is nice," she said looking at the floor again

"But you want to go home and see your family don't you" he asked slowly

"Yes" she sighed

"Well then" he said tears forming "you are free" he sighed walking slowly down the hallway with tears refusing to leave his eyes

"JEREMY WAIT!" she called running after him

"What is it Aelita?" he asked as if his whole world had just caved in

"I do miss my family but I can't go back because of the soldiers. They burnt the village and my family is … D … D" she started to cry

"Aelita I'm so sorry. I didn't know," he said hugging her telling her it'll be all right

"Jeremy you are the closest thing I have to family now" she cried tightening her hug

"Come on Aelita you can sleep in my room tonight. You shouldn't be alone" he said carrying her to his bedchamber

When they arrived Jeremy started to make up a bed on the floor. When he was done Aelita went and crouched down on the floor

"Amelia what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm going to sleep," she said

"Not on the floor your not. Tonight you can have the bed," he explained

"Jeremy I couldn't do that" Aelita argued

"I insist," he said

"I dunno Jeremy it is a big bed and there's room enough for two" she smirked

"Umm… Aelita what do you mean?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea where she was going with this

"I mean this," she said pulling his clothes and throwing him onto the bed

"Aelita I think that . . .." he trailed off as she pressed her lips against his

"I love you Jeremy" she smiled

"I love you too Aelita"

One month later

Aelita was in the bathroom throwing up

"Aelita are you sure your all right?" asked Jeremy who was standing outside the door

"I'm fine Jeremy," she said whilst walking out of the bathroom

"Its just that every morning for the past three weeks you have been throwing up. I think you should see the doctor," he stated

"Okay I will but im telling you there is nothing wrong"

"Well that's what were going to find out"

"Well my prince I have found nothing 'wrong' as such" said the doctor

"But there is something isn't there?" Aelita questioned sitting next to Jeremy

"Actually you both are going to be by my results"

"Yes!" Jeremy

"You are both going to be parents. Aelita you are pregnant," stated the doctor

"I … err … well" Jeremy at a loss for words

"I'll leave you tow alone to discuss this matter" the doctor said as he left the room

"Jeremy isn't this great im going to be a mother!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita are you sure this is what you want?" questioned Jeremy

"Yes I am. Why don't you want this baby Jeremy?" she asked sadly

"No I do want this baby its just that a child is a really big responsibility are you sure you can handle it?" he asked

"I'm sure I can" she smiled

"Well I am too" he beamed

"We'll have to buy some clothes and things for the baby then" she said

"Well we don't have to worry about that yet we have a few months till the baby gets here," stated Jeremy

"Jeremy when this baby comes are you still going to love me?" she asked sadly

"What!" he said shocked "of cores I will Aelita what makes you think I wouldn't"

"Well when I was born my father left us and my mother never saw him again. We were left all on our own and when things started to get better my mother died and I was left on my own. I wondered for weeks and then I found a settlement they took me in and treated me like one of their own. They became my new family"

"Aelita I would never do that to you" he said hugging her

"Thank you Jeremy," she said whimpering slightly

"Come on Aelita lets get back you've had a hectic day" he smiled at her

"Yes lets get back I need some rest" she smiled back

"Aelita with the baby coming along and all I have some thing very important to ask you. Its something I've wanted and dreamed about asking you since I first saw you"

"What is it Jeremy?" she asked looking at him

"Aelita will you be my bride and marry me"

"Aelita will you marry me"

"Of cores I will Jeremy" she said whilst giving him a hug

"Aelita you have made me the happiest man on earth" he replied returning the hug "there is just one problem," he stated

"What's that Jeremy?" she asked

"Before I can marry anyone I need my fathers permission" he sighed

"Well what's the problem with that?" she asked innocently

"Well my father thinks that slaves are basically animals and he wont let me marry you. I hate him for that!" he spoke with both fists clenched

"Well Jeremy do you love me?" she questioned

"Aelita I love you more than breathing" he smiled

"Run away with me"

"What!" he shouted shocked

"Run away with me come and live out the rest of our live in a different land free from all of these rules and regulations" she said

"Aelita are you sure you want to do that?" he asked

"As long as I have you I'm sure I can make it" she smiled

"Okay Aelita but when are we going to leave"

"Tonight"


End file.
